


我想操他

by lovesince1944



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Woman on Top
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 我说你抱抱我，你再抱抱我。





	我想操他

**Author's Note:**

> 一个深夜发病的性幻想故事。

\--

我想操他。

我想先从吻他开始，吻他的嘴唇，那两瓣丰满的玫瑰色嘴唇。我用手指划过他的唇线，嘴唇含住他的唇珠，然后把手指送进他的嘴里，他的舌头会温顺的舔舐我的指尖，像狗儿舔水。

然后我要捆住他的手，掐着他的乳头把他按倒在床上，我要蒙上他的眼睛，我要咬住他的脖颈，我要抓住他的头发让他仰起头，他的脖子修长，喉结小心地耸动。

我要用手指打开他的身体，分开他的双腿，亲吻他的脚趾，我要含住他的脚趾轻轻地笑，然后他会颤抖想要缩起双腿躲到一边，然后我会抓住他的脚踝，在大腿内侧留下咬痕。

我不会太用力咬他，也不会留下太久的痕迹，留下的应该是用牙齿咬出来一分钟后就会变成粉色的那种痕迹，手指摁上去柔软又发颤。

然后我要指奸他，用我抚慰自己的手指强奸他，我会用手指挑逗他后穴忍不住缩起的穴肉，然后粘一手湿淋淋的润滑液操进去，我的手指摩擦他的内壁，手指上涂着红色的指甲油，我用指甲抠挖他的肠壁，然后我要他发出动听而婉转的呻吟。

他操起来应该感觉很好，肌肉柔软而丰满，包裹着我的手指或者我为他准备的玩具，他的后穴小心吞下我给他的东西，我抱着他，一下一下往里面操。然后他小声地喘，但是身体还是乖乖为我打开，我的力气不如他大，于是他就自己撑着自己动，我亲亲他的耳朵，小声说你真好，我含着他的耳环——我也有一只，打在耳骨上穿了环，银色的上面刻着他的名字。他眼角蒸出一片红色，咬着嘴唇想憋回去呻吟。

我当然不干，于是我会用手指挑开他的嘴唇，咬着舌头和他接吻，他尝起来很温暖，像是糖果，融化成了一团，我想起他今天给我带的桂花糕，好像就是这个味道。他张开的嘴唇顺从地让我占领他的领地，然后那些模糊的美妙声音就会从我们的嘴唇中间掉出来，我操他一下，他就会叫一声，大腿环绕在我腰间，轻轻地夹我一下。他太温柔了，又太乖了，我对他说我想抱抱他，于是他就会把我抱在他的怀里，让我舔他的乳头，他的胸口总是饱满，比我还要好看，于是我用自己的胸去磨蹭他的，下面还磨着他让他一颤一颤，他摸着我头发，小声让我不要累着自己，我皱着眉对他吐舌头，亲亲他的胸口咬他的乳肉，他叫起来声音很小，但是全身很容易发红，我咬他乳尖会让他一直红到耳朵尖，但我揉捏他的乳肉的时候他的锁骨都会泛红。

我披头散发地坐在他怀里，他像抱着个大号的洋娃娃一样把我围在他的四肢中间，但我却在他最柔软的地方打开他，把他弄疼，可他还是抱着我，还轻轻地对我笑，他的手放在我头上，把我弄乱的头发挑到一边，他小声叫，小声喘，我于是抽出玩具蹲下去吞他的阴茎，他张开腿有点惊慌，但我掰开他的大腿尝他的味道，舔他的马眼搓他的卵蛋，他想把我推开，因为他马上就要高潮了，但我吞了他的东西抬起头，捂着脸大声哭起来。

我不知道我为什么要哭，可我就是在放声大哭，我捂着脸嘴里还是浓重的腥气，他尝起来和世界上所有男人都一样，可我突然觉得我全身都带着恶心的罪，好像刚才吞掉了我不该觊觎的圣像。

我的头发湿淋淋地贴在脸上，皮肤上满是泪水精液和汗水，我捂着眼睛把自己缩起来，我凄惨地抽泣，像个癫痫发作的疯女人，我的肩膀发抖，他更慌乱地抱着我。

我又在他怀里缩成一团，他抱着我，双手环绕我的后背，手指抚摸我的头发，嘴唇亲吻我的发顶，我贴在他胸前，脸颊贴着他的乳肉，舌尖只要伸出去就能舔舐那块温暖的让我着迷的皮肤。他全身都是暖的，又全是我的味道，像六月的夏天晚上，风里吹过来的草香和人声，都膨胀了在他身体里妥帖地朝我涌来，他声音还有点颤，身上也沾满了我的眼泪，他的精液润滑剂眼泪糊在一起，我声音发抖，鼻音浓重，像个丢了糖在幼儿园门口哭得丑不拉几的傻姑娘，说我好丑，说我好糟糕，我好难受，可是你能不能留在这里，可是你能不能再抱抱我，你能不能抱抱我。

我哭着问他，手又不敢抓上去，于是他把我抱得更紧，含着我的手指轻轻舔，我又哭了，眼泪顺着睁开的眼睛一滴一滴往下砸，但他还是抱我，贴着我，把我整个人圈在他的怀里接受我给的一切，然后他吻我，捧着我的脸抚摸我耳朵上的耳环，他的双腿在我身后交叠，不过是把我圈入了他的保护。

他说我抱着你呢，你哭吧。

然后我哭了，仿佛我此生从没真正哭泣过。

FIN


End file.
